Pretty Woman
by Luchy10
Summary: Natsu Dragneel es un rico hombre de negocios que viaja regularmente a Los Ángeles, donde se aloja en una suite de un lujoso hotel, Fairy Tail. Una noche se lleva al hotel a una prostituta, Lucy Heartfilia, con la idea de que se quede solamente una noche. A pesar de que Lucy es un tanto vulgar, Natsu se siente atraído por la inocencia de la joven y le ofrece quedarse por 3000.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis**.

Natsu Dragneel es un rico hombre de negocios que viaja regularmente a Los Ángeles, donde se aloja en una suite de un lujoso hotel, Fairy Tail.

Una noche se lleva al hotel a una prostituta, Lucy Heartfilia, con la idea de que se quede solamente una noche. A pesar de que Lucy es un tanto vulgar, Natsu se siente atraído por la inocencia de la joven y le ofrece quedarse toda la semana con él por 3.000 dólares. Ella acede encantada a la vista de la paga que recibirá.

En los días siguientes, los dos se irán conociendo e intimando, descubrirán nuevas facetas de sus vidas y desarrollaran sentimientos. Natsu se preocupa de que ella vista con corrección y aprenda lo necesario para comportarse en sociedad.

A todo esto, el director del hotel será una inestimable ayuda para Lucy, y su amiga Levy descubrirá que Lucy siente algo más que una relación profesional con el ejecutivo.

Adaptación de la película Pretty Woman de 1990.

Bueno chicos quería saber su opinión acerca de esta nueva historia que voy a hacer, mas bien adaptación. Yo se que una adaptación literaria de una película es mucho mas difícil que una de un libro, pero voy a esforzarme. La película es hermosa y sinceramente una de mis favoritas, se las recomiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de nuestra protagonista, aunque tambien habra algunas partes narradas desde el punto de vista de 3ra persona, y como dije anteriormente en la Sinopsis, es una adaptación de la película de 1990, Pretty Woman (Mujer Bonita).

 **Capitulo 1.**

Era una hermosa tarde en Los Ángeles, la alegre y tranquila música hacia juego con el ambiente de la tranquila fiesta privada que realizada Sting Eucliffe, un prestigioso abogado del empresario mas joven, Natsu Dragneel. Mientras nuestro querido abogado de finanzas se encargaba de recibir a todos los invitados y hasta realizar tratos que favorecieran a la empresa Dragneel, nuestro joven y apuesto empresario se encontraba en una habitación hablando por teléfono mientras veia el paisaje de aquella fiesta.

-Hablé con mi secretaria para que realizara los arreglos, no te hablo a ti sobre ello?- Preguntó con tono cansado.

-Si, pero siento que hablo mas con tu secretaria que contigo.- Le respondió una dama del otro lado del teléfono con tono molesto.

-Ya veo.- Respondió sin importancia.

-Tengo mi propia vida, Natsu.- Dijo con arrogancia la chica.

-Esta es una semana muy importante para mi, te necesito aquí a mi lado.- Estipulo un poco mas enojado, ya harto de todo el juego de idas y vueltas.

-Pero nunca avisas con tiempo. Crees que estoy a tus ordenes, que me dices algo y yo lo voy a acatar de inmediato y no es así Natsu.- Respondió la muchacha.

-Tu sabes que yo no creo que estés bajo mis ordenes.- Exclamo Natsu.

-Eso es lo que me haces sentir. Tal vez deba de mudarme.- Le dijo la joven con disgusto.

-Si eso es lo que quieres entonces hazlo.-Dijo, cortando la llamada.

No era nuevo ni menos peculiar sus clásicas idas y vueltas con distintas chicas, jóvenes, adultas, el simplemente lo hacia por placer. Nunca formalizo con ninguna chica, siempre era una "relación con fin seguro", de la cual cabe aclarar solo el sabia, mes tras mas, año tras año y hasta semana tras semana, chicas iban y venían de sus departamentos, tanto los que tenia en NY como en las distintas partes de Estados Unidos. El no era simple de satisfacer ni tampoco fácil de acortejar. El veía una presa y la tomaba, no le importaba mucho si esa chica ya tenia novio o si incluso estuviera casada, simplemente no le importaba. Siendo sinceros, viniendo de un joven de 24 años, es muy obvio que poco le importaran las relaciones, su única afición y pasión era el trabajo, nada mas que eso.

Natsu miro por la ventana la vivida fiesta que se estaba manifestando en el patio de la gran casa de su amigo y abogado empresarial, Sting Eucliffe. Lo conocía desde chicos y ambos se graduaron en Harvard en Ciencias Empresariales y, hace poco, habían fundado su propia empresa, la cual había despegado hacia la sima en pocos años. Todo lo pudieron lograr con ayuda mutua y arduo trabajo en equipo.

Bajó por las escaleras con el objetivo de unirse al fin a la fiesta y aliviarse un poco, tal vez una botella de Champagne y una buena compañía le podrían quitar el mal sabor en la boca que estaba teniendo con Lissanna. Lissanna, la recordaba como si la hubiese conocido tan solo hace unos meses, claro, porque así fue. La conoció en un Pub en el Centro de New York, había ido allí para conseguir una chica con la cual solo pasar la noche, pero termino conociéndola. Había entrado con un hermoso vestido color celeste claro y nos tacos negros de infarto, su hermoso cabello blanco corto que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros le daba un estilo moderno y un toque empresarial. Alta, elegante, delgada y hermosa, así le gustaban a él.

Luego de varios encuentros nocturnos, ambos decidieron, mas bien ella decidió ya que Natsu solo aceptó, el vivir juntos. Ella se mudo con él a su departamento en la 5ta Avenida y comenzaron su pequeña vida juntos, la cual duró apenas 2 míseros meses. Con su atareado trabajo y ella con su vida fuera de la relación, apenas se veían y, cuando lo hacían, siempre terminaban discutiendo.

-No estábamos destinados.- Había exclamado ella ante la prensa cuando le preguntaron acerca del repentino rompimiento de aquella adorable pareja.

-¿Cómo van las acciones de Nikkei?- Le preguntó Natsu a uno de sus empresarios.

-No lo sé.- Fue su simple respuesta.

-¿No lo sabes? Tokio abrió hace 90 minutos.- Exclamó viendo su reloj.- debes de mantenerte al tanto de esas cosas. Quiero que este asunto esté arreglado lo antes posible, debo estar en New York el Domingo, tengo boletos para ver a los Mets.-

-Si, señor.- Así dio a cumplir su orden de inmediatamente mientras se dirigía al jardín.

-Natsu Dragneel, cuanto tiempo.- Dijo una joven de no mas 23 años, vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo claro que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y unas botas marrones con taco. Llevaba su cabello rojo atado en un elegante rodete bajo y una diadema decoraba su cabeza.

-Erza Scarlet, ¿Cómo as estado?- Preguntó por simple cortesía.

-Felizmente casada, ¿y tú?- Ella siempre tan directa, sin preocupación de la opinión de los demás hacia sus comentarios u opiniones.

-Eso había escuchado, felicitaciones.-Le sonrió complacido.- Oye Erza, dime algo, cuando tú y yo estábamos saliendo...¿hablabas más con mi secretaria que conmigo?-

-Natsu- Exclamó- ella fue una de mis damas de honor.-

-Gracias, tu esposo es un hombre muy afortunado.-

Ya harto de tanta fiesta y, al no poder encontrar diversión, decidió largarse nuestro joven, sin antes ser detenido por su buen amigo Sting.

-Natsu, ¿Dónde vas?- Le preguntó Sting al verlo subiéndose en su hermoso BMW rojo flameante.

-A dar un paseo por Beverly Hills.- Le dijo sin preocupación.

-Amigo te perderás en la oscuridad.- Trato de convencerlo pero fue en vano, a penas quiso articular otra palabra, su buen amigo había salido a toda velocidad por la bajada.

Estaba manejando a toda velocidad por la ciudad, ya ni sabia en que barrio o parte de la ciudad se encontraba, solo quería llegar a su hotel y poder relajarse, solo, con un buen baño y tal vez una buena copa de wisky.

Siguió manejando hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se volvioó de noche y va no sabia ni como volverse, claro que podía llamar a Sting, pero eso implicaba un claro "te lo dije" de parte suya, y sinceramente no se encontraba en sus casillas como para escuchar como su abogado lo retaba por no haberle hecho caso.

-Disculpe, ¿Puede decirme como llegar a Beverly Hills?- Le preguntó a un hombre callejero mientras bajaba la ventanilla de su auto, no era un buen vecindario y lo mejor seria salir de alliíí lo más rápido posible.

-Ya llegó.- Exclamó, podía sentirse un suave olor a licor.- Esa de ahí, es la casa de Sylvester Stallone.- Terminó con unas leves risas.

-Gracias.- Agradeció con un tono molesto, odiaba cuando se burlaban de él.

Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia hasta que paró su auto, algo andaba mal, no estaba haciendo lo que él quería, así que se apartó a un lado de la gran avenida, y trató de calmarse un poco, hasta que una hermosa voz lo sacó de su paz.

-Hola cielo, ¿Buscas con quién pasar la noche?-

Era una hermosa morocha de 1,65, ojos achocolatados, piernas de infarto cubiertas por unas botas que le llegaban mas arriba de sus rodillas, un hermoso top celeste y una pollera blanca. Él inmediatamente sabía que clase de mujer era, de su tipo, las prostitutas, pero no se encontraba en sus casillas como para tener acción esa noche, asi que le respondió que no requería de sus servicios.

-Sabes cielo, si estás perdido yo podría ayudarte.- Le dijo la joven mientras se apoyaba en la ventana del copiloto y lo miraba con su penetrante mirada.

Estaba por rechazar su oferta hasta que recordó 3 cosas que lo hicieron cambiar de opinión: 1. Ya estaba perdido y no tenía nada más que hacer. 2. Había terminado su "relación" así que prácticamente no tenía nada que ganar ni que perder. 3. Nada como molestar a Sting con una prostituta en medio de su living de su cuarto de hotel.

-Estoy tratando de llegar a Beverly Hills, ¿crees poder darme algunas direcciones?- Le dijo Natsu confiado.

-Claro, por 5 dólares.-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó exaltado, ¿5 dólares por unas simples direcciones?

-El precio acaba de aumentar a 10- Rio ella.

-No puedes cobrarme por direcciones.-

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, cielo. Yo no estoy perdida.- Dijo para luego voltearse y apoyarse contra la puerta del copiloto del auto.

-Esta bien, tu ganas.- Dijo ya rendido.- ¿Tienes cambio de $20?-

-Por $20 te llevo yo. Incluso te mostraré dónde viven las estrellas.-

-No es necesario, ya estuve en la casa de Sylvester Stallone.- Respondió con tono sarcástico.

-Bien, calle abajo. Luces, las luces vendrían bien ahora.- Exclamó al ver como su nuevo acompañante manejaba por las calles por la noche.- Este auto es hermoso.- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Es un poco temperamental.-

-¿Es tuyo?-

-Mas bien de un amigo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.- Exclamó, para luego agregar en tono juguetón. - ¿Cómo quieres llamarme?-

-Luce, te llamaré Luce.-

Primer capitulo terminado! Me costó mucho menos de lo que creí y sinceramente me gusta muchísimo. Agregué algunas cosas y muchas descripciones ya que sino me quedaba muy corto, eso es lo malo de adaptar de una película, también se me resultó complicado adivinar dónde y de qué manera cortar o terminar el capítulo. Ya el próximo tengo una idea de cómo narrarlo, seguro lo haré desde el punto de vista de nuestra pequeña prostituta.

Nos vemos en unos pocos días!


End file.
